


Cuddling and Insecurities

by samithemunchkin



Category: Mark Ronson (Musician), The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some morning after pillow talk I don't even know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling and Insecurities

“Hmmm...” Digger purred sleepily, nuzzling his cheek against his pillow as he felt gentle fingertips running up and down his bare arm. “I wouldn’t have guessed you for a cuddler.” He giggled softly as his eyes fluttered open enough so he could look up at the older man staring down at him.

“Oh?” Came Mark’s intelligent answer in a raspy whisper and Digger chuckled as he closed his eyes again and scooted just a bit closer.

“To be honest I...wasn’t sure you’d still be here when I woke up.” Digger mumbled then. “I was afraid that...last night would have been just a dream or...” He didn’t quite dare to finish that sentence and he buried his face fully against his pillow when he felt Mark’s body tensing next to him.

But to his surprise Mark just sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around him, pulling him flushed against him and kissing the top of his head.

“Are you always this insecure or is it me?” He asked quietly after a moment as he buried his face into Digger’s messy bed hair.

“I...I don’t know...maybe little bit both...it’s just that...I’m scared.” Digger said and clung to the older man. 

“What are you scared of Rüdi?” Mark asked gently, caressing Digger’s back soothingly and he smiled when the younger man shivered in his arms.

“That you won’t like me...I can...I can be really obnoxious and childish and-”

“I can be quite annoying too, trust me.” Mark chuckled interrupting him and loosened his arms around him and pulled away enough so he could look at him. “Rüdiger, I wouldn’t have talked to you all those hours at the party that night or given you my number if I hadn’t actually liked you. And the more I’ve spent time with you and gotten to know you the more I’ve liked you...and now...” He spoke gently as he let his fingertips trace Digger’s cheek and jaw. “Let’s just say I really, really wish I didn’t have to fly back to New York tomorrow.”

They just smiled at each other for a moment then, both men politely ignoring the heavy blushes on the other’s cheeks as they were both remembering what happened the previous night.

“I really wish you wouldn’t have to go either...” Digger said then, finally breaking the eye contact as he cuddled up against Mark again and wrapped an arm around his middle. “Wish we could just cuddle all day, I really like cuddling...”

“Hmm well I do have one more day here, are you sure you only want to cuddle?” Mark asked teasingly as he too wrapped his arms around the younger man and nuzzled the side of his face.

“Well a shower would be nice, I’m sticky...” Digger giggled cheekily, momentarily burying his face against the crook of Mark’s neck before he looked up again. “And I could eat. Hmm and then cuddle some more and-”

He was cut off by Mark pinning him down against the mattress and claiming his mouth in a slow passionate kiss, one which he was only happy to return and he moaned into the kiss as his arms snaked around the older man’s middle.

“Mmmm...I’ll join you in the shower if you stay in bed with me for a while longer...?” Mark murmured when he pulled away, only to plant butterfly kisses all over Digger’s jaw and neck.

“Fuckkkk...” Digger purred, almost growled and tightened his hold around Mark. “Oh I’ll stay anywhere you want if you keep doing that...” 

And Mark was more than happy to do just that.


End file.
